


Team Building

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Baking cookies can be fun for everyone and can help build a team, or so says Cap.
Series: AllBingo - Winter Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084733
Kudos: 7
Collections: Allbingo





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Allbingo Winterfest - Baking

They decided to bake cookies – all of them, Steve, Natasha, Hulk, Thor, Clint, Sam and even Tony. Sam’s mom volunteered to bake cookies for them. Her cookies were wonderful. But Steve decided this would be a good team building exercise. They did borrow Mrs. Wilson’s recipes, though. Chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and peanut butter cookies. 

What an idiot! He thought to himself as he watched them. 

Natasha ate almost as much dough as they’d made. Clint kept poking fun at Hulk when he smashed the bowl he was mixing in for the third time. Thor kept asking if his lightning could bake them faster. Sam and Tony were talking tech instead of helping and Steve was reading the recipes to no one in particular, it seemed. 

“Guys, if this is too much trouble, maybe we can just get Sam’s mom to send us some cookies,” Steve said, not sure any of them were even listening. 

“Don’t you dare!” Natasha said, looking fierce and scary as only Nat could. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m having a blast,” she said and turned to the others. “Aren’t you all having fun?” 

Hulk held up his unbroken bowl. “Hulk is cookie expert!” 

Clint laughed. “Cookie Monster, a green cookie monster!”

Hulk lobbed a bit of dough at Clint. 

Thor was cutting the cookies into shapes with a knife. He made a Hulk, a hammer, a spider, a star, a mask like Tony’s faceplate and a set of wings. 

“What about me?” Clint asked. 

“What should I make?” 

“A wiseass,” Tony said, even though it didn’t seem like him and Sam were paying attention. 

“An arrow?” Sam suggested. 

“I’ll try,” Thor said, cutting a shape out of the dough. 

He put the pan of Avenger cookies in the oven and ten minutes later, took them out. He burst out laughing. 

Every cookie still looked more or less like the thing it was supposed to, though all of them had thickened up a little when the dough rose. All except one. Clint’s arrow had swelled considerably in the shaft and looked more like a male sex organ than an arrow. An erect male sex organ, at that.

Everyone went to see what Thor was laughing at. 

Steve was the one who made the statement everyone was dying to make. “Well, we all knew that Clint was a dick sometimes.” 

“But who knew he was so soft and chewy?” Natasha said.

“Or that he was chocolate chip flavored?” Tony threw in. 

“We can’t tell my mother you made dick cookies with her recipe. She won’t let me come here anymore,” Sam told them. He still had a month until he turned eighteen. 

Hulk scooped up the offending cookie and ate it in one bite. “Gone! Problem solved.”

“What cookie can we make that represents Clint?” Steve asked. 

“A turd?” Natasha asked with a grin and nudge to Clint’s shoulder. 

Thor cut a circle and put one chocolate chip in the middle. He drizzled icing around in circles outside the circle. 

A bullseye. 

After it came out of the oven, they were all admiring it when Natasha said, “I still think a turd would work, but this is okay, too.” She turned to Thor. “Can you make a whole batch of those dick ones? I haven’t gotten Carol a present yet and she’s coming over for Christmas.” She looked at Steve. “Maybe you should give them to her, Steve. The two of you do seem to be measuring your dicks all the time.” 

Everyone laughed, agreeing with Nat. It seemed that baking was a team building activity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
